The Yogurt that Broke the Camel's Back
by madfoxzz
Summary: Sometimes a fight can turn into something steamier


Title: The Yogurt that Broke the Camel's Back

Myka stuck her head in the refrigerator and drew out a yogurt cup. Sighing she pulled open the silverware drawer, found no spoons and scowled. She then opened the dishwasher, but it hadn't been run yet from the night before when Pete and Claudia had 'hosted' a sundae/banana split night.

Helena watched the scene play out, silently standing in the doorway. She would often just watch Myka unobserved. It was a bad habit, but one she was slow to try to break. Myka turned and leaned her butt against the counter, still oblivious to Helena's presence. The younger woman peeled back the foil lid, licked it clean and set it aside, then went to work running her tongue carefully under the inside lip of the container.

The sight sent Helena's mind to all sorts of dirty places. She knew she should announce her presence or leave, this show was really too much, but her feet resisted at first. Finally catching sight of the image on the container denoting the flavor however, her indignance overrode her libido. Sniffing she entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door to be sure. Yes, Myka had taken the last coconut flavor. They both favored that flavor and Myka's competitiveness over the situation had finally gone too far.

Helena turned, gave Myka her best 'unamused' expression and crossed her arms. "You took the last coconut flavor again."

Myka looked down at the container and ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Raising the cup to eye level she read, "Nonfat yogurt, grade A, 20% daily value of calcium and vitamin D, coconut flavored. Hmm you're right, it is coconut but I don't see 'Helena's coconut flavored yogurt' written anywhere on here." She turned the container around so Helena could clearly see the colors on the front. "Maybe on the back? Hmm nope, not here either." Myka looked back at Helena and gave her the worst innocent look in history, and Helena would know.

Helena gave her a surly huff and uncrossed her arms, letting them swing at her sides, "I thought we'd settled this."

Myka looked away, up, and to the left, "Did we?"

Helena scowled, "Yes, this time I was to have the last one."

"There are still 10 different varieties in there." Myka returned.

"They are not coconut, the agreement was for the coconut."

"I was hungry. Say the word 'coconut' again." Myka needled and grinned.

Helena gaped at her, crossed one arm across her chest and motioned with the other hand as if she were announcing 'dinner is served', "Myka, as you said there are 10 other varieties in there…"

"They weren't coconut."

"Oh for the love of…"

Myka had resorted to her fingers by this point, unconsciously driving Helena's pulse even higher. Between Myka's antagonism and the frustration of spending weeks in close proximity, but unable to discern whether Myka shared her interest in women, Helena had had enough.

"There aren't any spoons or I'd share," Myka said, still attempting innocence. Then she dipped her finger again and drew out a small amount. She offered it to Helena playfully, "You want it, come get it."

Helena wondered if Myka realized the double meaning in her statement, but recognized the likelihood that Myka wouldn't believe that a proper Victorian lady would ever… so she did. In two steps Helena closed the distance between them and was in Myka's personal space. She tipped her head and with one swipe of her tongue she had taken the proffered morsel into her mouth. She smiled wide as she enjoyed both the sweet coconutty goodness on the back of her tongue, and the thunderstruck expression on Myka's face. She finally knew for certain that the younger agent was attracted to her, and better still, Myka finally knew it herself.

Stepping backwards she plucked the half empty cup from Myka's grasp and dipped her own finger inside with a look so dirty it ought to curl the other agent's toes. Locking Myka's gaze she brought it up to her lips and licked first, then sucked it clean. Turning on her heel she made for the stairs and actually got up them before she heard footfalls and braced for impact.

Myka's weight thumped into her back and she easily deflected Myka's grabby hands trying to wrest her ill gotten prize away. This wouldn't do. Moving the container behind her with one hand she took Myka's wrist with the other and used her body to push Myka against the wall with a gratifying thud.

Helena watched Myka's eyes widen as the taller woman gasped. Myka could pretend this was all about their competitiveness, but they both knew now it was a farce. Helena swallowed her want and waited to see what Myka would do. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly Helena could feel Myka's rapid breaths. One move, they were so close, Helena had made it so easy, but would Myka…a hand tangled itself in her hair and soft lips met hers. She moaned, the weeks of wanting finally finding voice. She released Myka's other hand and it wrapped around her pulling her tight. Helena surrendered as Myka's tongue explored her upper lip and she felt Myka's hips rock against her.

She knew if they didn't stop now… "Myka," she whispered between kisses.

"Mhmm?" Myka responded.

"This is going very rapidly. Perhaps we should take a step back?"

Myka pulled back, but only just enough to meet Helena's gaze. Here eyes were as bright at Helena's were dark. "Something you should know about me Helena. When I know what I want, and it's within my grasp, I take it." With that she reached behind the dark haired woman and snatched the yogurt cup away. Helena's stomach dropped and she shifted her weight to step aside but Myka still held her tight. Myka set the object on the hall table and pulled her into another searing kiss as she reached for her door and popped it open. She pulled Helena inside and slammed it behind them.


End file.
